1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device, a liquid crystal display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, for example, a game machine (for example, slot machine) as an electronic apparatus including a transmissive liquid crystal panel, a frame-like light guide member (a fluorescent tube (usually cold cathode tube) is disposed an outer end surface of the light guide member) disposed in the back of the liquid crystal panel, and a liquid crystal panel (liquid crystal shutter) serving as a shutter switching transmission and non-transmission in the back of the light guide member was known, in which plural (usually three) rotary display members having plural patterns formed on the circumference thereof is disposed in the back of the liquid crystal shutter.
Such a game machine could display an image displayed on the liquid crystal panel and an image of the rotary display member to overlap with each other. Specifically, by allowing the light guide member to guide the light from the fluorescent tube and switching the liquid crystal shutter to the non-transmission, an image was displayed on the transmissive liquid crystal panel. In addition, by allowing the light guide member to guide the light from the fluorescent tube and switching the liquid crystal shutter to the transmission, an image was displayed on the liquid crystal panel and the rotary display members were displayed through the liquid crystal panel and the liquid crystal shutter. The game machine could enhance the presentation effect in display by combining the above-mentioned display operations, thereby enhancing the anticipation for games and the interest in games. A liquid crystal display device having substantially the same configuration as described above i s disclosed in JP-A-2007-10704.
In the above-mentioned configuration, since the light guide member is disposed to correspond to the outer circumference of a display area of the liquid crystal panel, a display area for displaying the rotary display member in the back thereof by transmission is small. On the contrary, when it is intended to display the rotary display member in the entire display area of the liquid crystal panel by transmission, it is necessary to enlarge the outer size of the light guide member, thereby causing the increase in size of the display device. On the one hand, the liquid crystal shutter employs a reflective liquid crystal as the reflective diffusing plate, but the display screen of the liquid crystal panel becomes dark, due to the limitation in structure that the reflectance is limited and it is difficult to reflect the reflected light to the front side in non-transmission. Since the liquid crystal is used as the shutter and thus the rotary display member is viewed through two liquid crystal panels of the liquid crystal panel and the liquid crystal shutter, the transparency of the liquid crystal shutter is low (the low-transmission-rate).